Forgotten Game
Note : This pasta is fake.Everything in this story is a product of the creator's imagination.Any connections with the events in the story is purely coincidental. -By ThePureElementsGuy Note 2 : This is my very first time making such pasta.I do my very best to make it good,so please don't effort to say "I Fucking Hate this Creepypasta" or "It's Pretty Petty".It might not be rather helpful and will be much more scroundel. I used to love Roblox.I am a Robloxian the times before I discovered Minecraft.Around 2016,a friend of mine named Veronica told me about Minecraft,and how good it is.Curiosity got me,so after school that day,I opened up my PC and searched for it.I installed Minecraft.I pressed the game icon twice and a pop up appeared. "It must be the game"~ I mumbled to myself. I was greeted with the game menu,with a quote which was at the top left corner,I think.There was "Minecraft" below the quote,then 3 rectangles below it.I clicked "Play" button and decided to choose wether to spawn in a forest or a flat land.I chose to spawn in a flat land instead.I customized my world and named it "First Building",and set it to Creative mode.I spawned on the grass and I had nothing in the inventory,which was below my screen. Since I was a noob at the game,I texted V(Veronica's nick name),and our conversation went like this. Me : Heya V : Hi Me : Do you know how to build in Minecraft?I dunno how to customize blocks or even build. V : You don't even edit or customize blocks -_- Me : O~O V : Oh nvm.You can see a small box at the top corner with 3 small lines on it,right? Me : Mmm,yep. V : Click it.You can see tons of blocks there. Me : Ohh!Thanks for telling me. V : One more thing Me : Ok? V : You can also use magic! Me : R U SURE?! o_o V : Yep Me : Ok ty.Imma continue the research about Chemistry. V : Me too. xD The conversation ended as said goodbye to each other.But,to be honest,I am done with my research with Chemistry.All you have to do is copy what's typed in front of your screen.V must have been making further research or in case...reading manga. I went back to the game and think of what to build. "If only I can build an ice castle or mansion"~I thought. I have made my decision.I will be building a mansion.I hovered my cursor over the white block named 'Block of Quartz'.I started placing the blocks in a 10x10 grid.After approximately 3 minutes,I was able to make the first floor.Since sofas and chairs didn't exist,I used the small orange blocks for seating and the larger ones for the arms.And tables are not an option,I used wood to make the dining table.I made it 2 blocks high and made the table is 6x6 wide. I proceeded to build higher to make the second floor.After 2 more mins,I made the bed room and the rest rooms.I also created the 'movie marathon room',which was private.Image panels or televisions never existed,but I found a way.I decided to use multiple landscape picture frames with the same painting on it. I continued building 'til I made the terrace.The terrace consists of multiple sofas with floating blocks which glow yellow in the dark,which made it look like fireflies or floating lamps.I put jail walls as barriers.Then I put poppies,roses,ferns and a different variety of flowers. The house turned out to be INCREDIBLE.I am proud of my building.I saved my world and went to sleep. = After 3 years = I have been addicted to Minecraft and never played Roblox the whole 3 years.I didn't realize such thing.I have already made 44 worlds.I won't obviously tell you the names. I woke up at 6 : 41 a.m and cooked some mac and cheese,which I found in the fridge.While I was cooking,I took my phone out of my pocket and texted Veronica if she will go with me by the nearby food park named "Maria's Backyard".Our conversation went like this... Me : We'll go to Maria's Backyard.Wanna come with us? V : Sure.What time? Me : 4 : 00 V : Kk.Who will attend? Me : Jessie,Mark,Ryle,Me and you. V : Ok.I'll tell mom. Me : I already told mom. The stove ringed,a signal that the food is cooked. Me : Ohh,my mac and cheese is cooked.I'll prepare my breakfast.Bye. V : Bye. I took my food out of the small pan and placed them in my plate.After eating,I brushed my teeth,took a bath and comb my hair,which has been my usual morning ritual.After my morning ritual,I sit on my comfortable swivel chair and faced my monitor,ready to play Minecraft.I still don't have an account yet,but I don't feel any shame.I started with a new world and named it "Candy Factory v5".I set it to Creative again(I never tested nor tried Survival yet)and spawned in a grass land.To my surprise,I saw a sign in front of me,saying... "You have forgotten us.Now we will let you remember." I don't understand,to be honest.Is this some kind of joke?Or it is an April Fools Prank.But it's far from April Fools,since it's still February.I shrugged it off and deleted the sign.Someone joined my world.I was actually scared,because I am on Single Player.I decided to chat... Me : Oh,hi. I was just trying to be kind in case he/she is rude. Unknown Player : Do you want to see me? Me : Why not? Unknown Player : Go play Roblox. I was dumbfounded.I never remembered playing such game.But I have the app in my PC.I just followed what he said,play Roblox.I clicked the icon and I don't know how to sign in.I noticed a paper gliding across my foot.I quickly grabbed it and looked at the red sticky note.Here is what it is written on it... Username : Rehnanignacio Password : ************** <--(just to protect my account) I quickly typed the username and the ridiculous password.I logged in.I was able to remember a bit on how to play.I checked my Home page and was terrified at what I saw. The "Recently Played" section wasn't normal.Instead,it said "You will Regret".And the games were all named "Why did you forget us?" with a blood red thumbnail.I clicked on one of the games and smashed the Play button.I spawned on top of a snow mountain,probably Mt.Everest.I can't move.I tried jumping but to no use.A player named WeWillLetYouRemember then joined the game.He said... WeWillLetYouRemember : Read my username. Me : We Will Let You Remember WeWillLetYouRemember : >:) Me : ... WeWillLetYouRemember : Remember the happy times with your friends while playing Roblox?? Me : Uhh,yeah. I was able to bring back my memory when he said that. WeWillLetYouRemember : You have abondoned your friends in misery and solace. Me : I am crying rn. I am really crying to the fact that I left my closest online friends just to play the game Veronica told me.I had happier moments in Roblox than Minecraft.Minecraft is like Build,Dig,Mine,Die,Respawn.But in Roblox,it's much more different.I was affected so much. WeWillLetYouRemember : Now,do you regret? Me : Of course I do! Me : But I will lose all my progress. WeWillLetYouRemember : I am not telling you to quit Minecraft.I am trying to say that you should atleast play Roblox even for a minute.Happy Memories can be forgotten,but they can be brought back if you can bring back time. I understand his point. Me : I have learned my lesson. WeWillLetYouRemember : Good.Now I can set you free. Me : :) From this day,I play Roblox and Minecraft in equal time schedules.I wouldn't want to be haunted by that guy EVER again. -The End. Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Entities Category:ROBLOX Category:First Pastas Category:Pure-Made Pastas Category:Long Pastas